Hunt for Revenge
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Three years have passed since the events of Hunted Down. One telepathic message one night changes everything. Hunted once again, but the stakes are much higher. This time it's a hunt for revenge. What's to come? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**XashXdawnX - I'm trying a sequel once again. I think this time I like the direction I have planned for it. So without further ado, here's the sequel to Hunted Down. Enjoy! All rights go to their respective owners.**

Three years. That's how long it had been since Dawn, May, and Misty had been forced to flee and be protected by Ash, Drew, and Gary. Three years to the day that Dawn, May, and Misty had lost their leader: Alexandria to the evils that were known as Aversa, Damion, and William. Three years that the girls had joined Joe's organization with their boyfriends.

However, two and a half years ago, Misty had decided to leave during the middle of the night. The night after a bad training session. A training session that nearly killed one of the others in the organization.

_Two and a half years ago..._

_Ash, Dawn, Drew, and May sat on the sidelines as they watched Gary and Misty spar and train against one another. Joe stood off by the door, where an emergency button was in case either of their powers got out of control since Misty controlled water and Gary controlled fire. These two were constantly paired up with one another, mainly to try and make it to where Gary could become more resilient to water and learn how to turn the water to his advantage. They had been working to improve everyone one of the six teens powers. Ash had even found some enchantments that could help them, but they would only use them when strictly necessary. Joe wanted them to learn how rely on their own power and skills, not an enchantment that had to be activated by a few Latin words and a quick hand motion. However, in order for these enchantments to be quick access, they now each sported ink on their skin that would allow the enchantment to be one with them. _

_Ash and Dawn sported the most ink of the eight, since they possessed Aura powers. It allowed them to be more knowledgeable and have certain abilities they needed to be accessed quicker. _

_Gary threw a knife and quickly sent a ring of fire that surrounded Misty. _

_"You know that's pointless." Misty said, as she shot water that put the fire out and caused steam to rise around her. _

_... ... _

_Misty cried out as electricity zapped her as Joe hit the emergency button. She crumpled to the ground. _

_"Gary?" _

_Misty forced her body up and on her knees. Gary laid on the training room floor, drenched and his skin pale. _

_"What did I do?" she asked. _

_Joe was knelt beside him and muttering words as he moved his hand over Gary's body. Ash was also knelt down, his hand glowing blue. _

_"He's alive, but he's not responsive. He's in a coma. His body took a lot of damage and he couldn't keep fighting. This was its way of saving him." _

_"Is he going to be okay?" Misty asked, her eyes staring at her boyfriend who laid motionless. _

_"I'm going to closely monitor him. He'll need rest and observation. It's up to him to wake up." Joe said. _

_"I- I don't know what happened. One minute I had control and the next thing I know I'm being zapped." _

_"You lost control somehow and the trick you were using turned into a whirlpool and he got swept in it. Once he went under, Joe zapped you." Dawn said, recalling what had happened since Misty had no recollection. _

_"I haven't lost control since I was young...when I was first learning how to use my powers." _

_"Maybe you're sick. When I get sick, I end up not being able to control my power completely. I kept vanishing halfway last time I was sick." May said._

_"I could've killed him..." Misty muttered as Ash levitated Gary up into the air. _

_... ... _

_The next morning, Misty wasn't to be found. Her room was empty with only a note and her ring on the bedside table. She couldn't live with herself, knowing that she might have killed the guy she was in love with. She couldn't forgive herself. So she was going to try and live a normal life somewhere. She had told them to not look for her. _

When Gary had finally woken up a month later after Misty had left, he had been devastated to know she had left. May also hadn't been able to deal with losing one of her sisters. So shortly after Misty's departure, May had decided she was going to leave also and try to find her. Drew being her boyfriend had gone with her.

Thus, leaving only Ash, Dawn, and Gary remaining in Joe's organization. Once their had been six and now only six remained.

* * *

_"You thought you were safe these last three years? Well you aren't my precious niece. We're coming for you. We escaped with some help and we're coming for you. You all will pay for what you did to us! Be ready! We're coming for you. We know where you are." Damion's voice echoed._

Dawn gasped and shot upwards in her bed. She saw the outlines of her furniture and she heard Ash's snores beside her. She reached over and shook him.

"Ash?"

His eyes shot open, but in the darkness they glowed blue. With the glowing light, Dawn could see his actual eyes were glazed. He was having a vision.

She gasped as her own eyes lost sight of reality and saw the vision.

_The prison where Aversa, Damion, and William had been sent to was in complete chaos. Prisoners had escaped and the police officers were trying to fight back. Fire was erupting throughout the prison. _

_Outside of the prison, three figures were walking out from the destruction and chaos ensuing behind them. One was a tall man in his forties with black hair that was cut short and styled neatly with sapphire blue eyes. That was Damion. Beside him was another man who was slightly shorter with reddish brown hair that was messy and blue eyes. William the leader of Team Forgotten and Joe's step brother. Then there was a muscular woman with dark skin and eyes. A scar running from her left eye to her lip made her look even more dangerous and her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun. Nothing would stand in the way of Aversa, a woman who loved to torture and kill. She had killed Alexandria three years ago without even blinking and had tortured Seth as a way of a message, nearly killing him. _

_"We're coming for you all who ruined our lives. The hunt is just beginning." _

Ash and Dawn both gasped as reality came back and they looked at one another.

"They escaped..." Dawn muttered.

"We have to tell Joe." Ash said, hopping out of the bed.

Dawn grabbed a light blue satin robe and slid it on over her light blue nightgown. Ash threw on a t-shirt since he had been shirtless and only in sweatpants. They quickly hurried out of their room and into the dimly lit hallway. Dawn went and knocked on Gary's door.

"What? We don't have training yet. It's three in morning." Gary said as he opened his door, bleary eyed.

"Get to Joe's office. We have trouble." Ash said.

It must of been the look on his face and the fear that Dawn held in her eyes, because Gary was quick to grab a shirt and follow the two to where Joe's office was.

Joe opened the door before Ash had even knocked.

"I sensed your troubled minds. What's wrong?" Joe asked, stepping aside and allowing the three to enter.

"I received a telepathic message and when I went to wake Ash up, he was already having a vision." Dawn said.

"What was the vision? Who was it from?" Joe asked, though his tone suggested he had already figured it out.

"Aversa, Damion, and William have escaped from the prison. It was mass chaos and destruction. But they're coming for us. They're coming for revenge and they're out for blood." Ash said.

"This isn't good at all. You two are going to need to flee. They'll come here first. You three can't be here." Joe said as he began pacing.

"Rest for now. In the morning, I'll have a plan sorted out for you all. Just be ready and packed by noon at the latest. We have to get ahead of them. There's no telling how far they are from here or long they've been free. We must prepare quickly. Go rest or pack, I need to make some calls." Joe said as he opened up a drawer in his desk, shifting through papers and folders.

The three nodded and walked out of his office.

"How did they escape?" Gary asked.

"I didn't see how. Only the destruction afterwards. I think someone attacked the prison and began freeing prisoners as a distraction and they just waltzed out." Ash said.

"And there's no telling who or how many helped them escape. Someone must have been in their contacts from Team Forgotten that wasn't taken care of." Dawn said, frowning.

"Or there's a new generation of Team Forgotten forming to get revenge and knew where the former leaders were being held." Gary suggested.

"Like children of those who were helping Team Forgotten before they were forced into prison or died?"

"Exactly,"

"Well whatever it is. This isn't going to be good. They are out for blood." Ash said.

"It's a hunt for revenge as my uncle said in his message." Dawn added.

"We're going to have to be on high alert."

Gary nodded his head and walked into his room. He stopped in his doorway.

"I only hope that Misty, May, and Drew are able to evade this. They're gone and we have no way of contacting them to warn them." he said.

"Hopefully, they're safe from what's to come." Dawn said, softly and she frowned.

Ash wrapped his arm around Dawn's waist and held her close as they went back to their room. He could sense the fear that she felt. Hell he was afraid. They had nearly died during their run last time. This time he feared would be far worse. And this time they were lesser in numbers. They had lost Drew, May, and Misty. And he didn't want to bring Violet, Seth, and Jewel back into the fight. The three siblings had been a great help, but Violet had already died once and been brought back, Seth had nearly died from Aversa's torturing, and Jewel had to fight to stay alive after her aura had been drained and repossessed. He hoped they would be spared from the revenge that Team Forgotten sought.

* * *

Joe sat at his desk with his laptop open. The screen was in the process of connecting to a video call.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to hear from you. Especially at this hour. What's happened?" a friendly, but concerned voice questioned.

"The danger that had once threatened the members of the organization have escaped from prison. They're coming for the three that are still here. I think the other three are safe since they left the organization. But right now, Ash, Dawn, and Gary need a safe haven. We've been friends for a long time, and I did that favor for you so long ago. I need you to do me a favor now and offer to hide them." Joe said.

"Of course. You don't need to ask that. Of course, I'll help. You helped all those years ago. I can never repay you. Do they know where they will be coming?"

"No, I wanted to confirm it with you first. I'll tell them in a few hours. They're preparing to leave."

"What will they do once here?"

"Stay for a bit. But I don't know how long they will be safe there. I know of another special child from there who resides in the forest. Have you met them?"

"I believe so. Will I need to send the three there when they arrive?"

"Three days after. I need to let the other one know to expect visitors and to help them."

"Of course. Be sure to warn Ash, Gary, and Dawn to not harm the forest."

"That's right. Thank you for reminding me of that."

"When should I expect the three?"

"Some time today. It'll be before night fall. We need to make sure no one else sees them, especially Ash and Gary."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you again, old friend."

"Of course, Joe. You keep yourself safe, too."

Joe nodded his head and ended the call. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He would protect his children before himself. He would sacrifice himself to keep them safe.

* * *

Dawn zipped up her bag which contained things she would need to help make this journey bearable, extra clothes, extra weapons, food. She had placed an enchantment on the bag to make it bigger on the inside, but still remain a small size to carry. She smoothed down the tight, black tank top she wore and attached a belt of knives to her shorts. She slid a dagger into her right boot.

Ash's hair had grown longer over the last few years and he now wore it in a ponytail which he had just finished doing. He wore all black and Gary did too.

The three headed to Joe's office and found him sitting at his desk waiting for them.

"Have you got everything you need?" he asked.

"We have extra clothes, weapons, and food. So I think we have everything." Dawn replied.

"We just need a plan." Gary said.

"I have everything sorted for you. I contacted an old friend and they're going to be a safe haven for you."

Joe frowned.

"However, in order to keep you three safe, I will need you, Ash to wipe my memory and give me a false plan to throw them off when they come here."

"What!" Ash cried. "I can't do that."

"Come with us, Joe." Gary said.

"I have to keep you all safe. That's my duty. You three are my priority."

"It's suicide if you stay here, Joe!"

"You three are to leave and Ash, you are to wipe my memory and place a false one. Do I make myself clear?"

The three remained silent.

"Good. Now, as to where you will be going. Ash, Gary, it's a place you both know well."

Dawn watched as Ash and Gary's demeanor changed at Joe's words.

"You don't mean..." Ash trailed.

"You have to be fucking kidding." Gary said.

"No. You will be going to Kanto. Specifically, Pallet Town." Joe said.

Dawn jumped as flames erupted from Gary.

"I understand you're upset, Gary. But this is the only way. The only person I trust to keep you all safe." Joe said.

"Just who exactly is providing a safe haven, Joe?" Gary asked, his voice barely containing the rage.

"Samuel Oak,"

It all clicked for Dawn as Joe said those words. Pallet Town was Ash and Gary's hometown. Ash had to leave his mother without a goodbye and Gary had accidentally killed his parents because he hadn't had control of his powers. She remembered their stories. Samuel Oak was related to Gary.

"I can't go back there." Gary said.

"You haven't a choice, Gary."

Ash's head snapped towards the security cameras.

"They're here." he said as he saw the three walk out from the edge of the tree line that faced the mansion.

But another walked out from within the trees. A much younger man with purple hair, dark eyes, and a face void of emotion.

"You three must leave now!" Joe yelled.

"You have to come with us!" Dawn cried.

"You three leave. That's an order!"

They flinched at his words. He had thrown the phrase they couldn't disobey at them.

"Ash, erase my memories."

A banging was heard as the wooden doors thudded to the floor.

"Come out, kiddies." Aversa's voice rang out.

"We know you're here." Damion said.

"Brother, stop hiding them and let us have them. Stop protecting them!" William yelled.

Joe looked at Ash.

"Erase them now and give me false ones." he said.

"I- I can't. Joe this is suicide." Ash said.

"Ashton that's an order!"

Ash looked at Joe. He held up two fingers and placed them against Joe's forehead and muttered a Latin phrase. Joe's eyes glazed over and then he blinked.

"What are you three still doing here?" he asked as he removed a gun from his desk drawer.

"We're going..." Dawn said as Ash grabbed her hand.

"Stay safe, Joe." Gary said, touching Ash's shoulder.

"Teleport," Ash said and the three vanished.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's been a while. But here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy. All rights go to the respective owners. **

_**Last time...**_

_Ash's head snapped towards the security cameras._

_"They're here." he said as he saw the three walk out from the edge of the tree line that faced the mansion._

_But another walked out from within the trees. A much younger man with purple hair, dark eyes, and a face void of emotion._

_"You three must leave now!" Joe yelled._

_"You have to come with us!" Dawn cried._

_"You three leave. That's an order!"_

_They flinched at his words. He had thrown the phrase they couldn't disobey at them._

_"Ash, erase my memories."_

_A banging was heard as the wooden doors thudded to the floor._

_"Come out, kiddies." Aversa's voice rang out._

_"We know you're here." Damion said._

_"Brother, stop hiding them and let us have them. Stop protecting them!" William yelled._

_Joe looked at Ash._

_"Erase them now and give me false ones." he said._

_"I- I can't. Joe this is suicide." Ash said._

_"Ashton that's an order!"_

_Ash looked at Joe. He held up two fingers and placed them against Joe's forehead and muttered a Latin phrase. Joe's eyes glazed over and then he blinked._

_"What are you three still doing here?" he asked as he removed a gun from his desk drawer._

_"We're going..." Dawn said as Ash grabbed her hand._

_"Stay safe, Joe." Gary said, touching Ash's shoulder._

_"Teleport," Ash said and the three vanished._

* * *

The three landed on the ground roughly. Gary pushed himself up and looked around him.

"Ash, this isn't Pallet Town. This is the outskirts." he said.

Dawn pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Ash, since he hadn't replied.

"The teleportation was interrupted by a vision." she said, seeing Ash's eyes glowing and glazed over.

"Where are they?!" William yelled.

"Gone. You'll never find them." Joe replied, smirking at his brother.

"Damion..."

"Stand down,"

Joe was frozen in place.

"Aversa, if you would."

Aversa smirked and pranced forward, removing a dagger.

"You'll tell us where they are...One way or another." she purred as she slid the dagger down Joe's cheek.

"Are you going to talk?" William asked.

"It's going to take a lot more than that." Joe replied.

"Oh don't worry, we have all the time."

Aversa slowly dug the dagger into Joe's side.

... ...

"Damion, see if you can find out where they are." William said after a long period of Joe refusing to talk despite the cuts and punches he had endured from Aversa.

Damion stepped forward and touched Joe's forehead.

"Hmm...clever." he muttered.

"What?" William questioned.

"The thoughts...They're fake. His real memories were wiped. They were a step ahead and hid their location from us. Right now, I'm being told Hoenn is where they fled, but that isn't true."

William cursed.

"How can we find the truth?"

"I have my ways. But I won't reveal it now, since we have an audience to entertain."

William nodded.

"Paul, let's wrap this up and be on our way." William said.

The younger man with the purple hair stepped forward. He lifted his hand and removed the glove that he wore. He touched Joe, who began screaming and crumpled to the floor, his skin blistered and red. His eyes were staring at nothing. He was no longer breathing.

"Damion, get rid of the evidence that this place ever existed."

Damion muttered a few words and he threw fireballs at the mansion. Aversa cackled and the four walked out of the mansion, leaving the burning mess behind them.

"We'll find you." Damion muttered.

* * *

Ash gasped and looked around him.

"What did you see?" Dawn asked.

"Joe...Joe he's dead." Ash said, softly.

Gary's hair caught on fire as his rage overcame him.

"How?" he asked.

"That new one...His name is Paul. He touched him and- and Joe's skin blistered and he was gone. They know we aren't in Hoenn. They haven't figured out where we are yet, though."

"I'm sorry about Joe." Dawn said.

"He knew that it would be likely he would die. He would die before he lets them get to us...and that's what he did." Gary said, solemnly. His hair had returned to normal.

"What now?" Dawn asked.

"We carry on with the mission and get to where Joe was sending us." Ash replied.

"No distractions," Gary said, looking at Ash, who nodded his head in return.

"I need to recover, so we'll have to walk." Ash said.

Dawn and Gary nodded their heads. Dawn slipped her hand into Ash's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The three walked in silence and the farther along down the hill they got, the tenser Ash and Gary became. Ash's grip tightened on Dawn's hand to where it was almost painful, but she knew this was hard for him. Gary looked stiff as he walked along ahead of them slightly.

"Oh no..." Gary muttered.

Dawn looked to where Gary was looking. A middle aged woman was tending to her front yard garden. She was pretty, but she looked sad. Her eyes held much sadness. Even from a distance, it could be seen as she looked up towards the three.

Dawn's attention was pulled from the woman as Ash's grip on her hand threatened to cut her circulation off.

"Ash?"

His eyes were glued to the woman.

"We need to keep moving." Gary said.

Ash stiffly nodded his head and they slowly approached closer to the woman.

Her eyes widened and she dropped the garden shovel that she held. She hurried to her wooden gate and fumbled to get it opened.

"Fuck," Gary cursed.

Ash had gone deathly pale.

Dawn looked to the woman again. Her eyes were trained on Ash and her eyes were filling with unshed tears.

Ash grabbed Gary's shoulder.

"Ash?" the woman questioned.

Ash looked the woman dead in her eyes.

"Teleport..."

Dawn saw the woman collapsing to the ground in tears before they vanished completely.

* * *

The three landed on the ground in front of a laboratory.

"Dammit, Ash! I said no distractions!" Gary cried.

"How was I suppose to ignore her, Gary? She knew who I was!" Ash yelled, glaring at the other man.

"Ignore her like everyone else."

"She hasn't seen me since I was a boy! I ran away from home, Gary! She probably thought I was dead!"

"Now we have a problem to deal with! She'll connect us and she'll realize where we are. Did you think of that? What then?"

"The least I could do was give some closure. She now knows I'm alive and not dead. Her baby boy lives. You get to see your grandfather. Why can't I see my mother?"

"She'll be in danger."

"She won't!"

"Guys, let's calm down." Dawn said, as the two continued to yell at one another.

They ignored her and continued their yelling. The door opened to reveal an elderly man.

"BOYS!" he yelled.

Ash and Gary stopped and snapped their heads towards the door.

"Some way to announce yourselves. What is the meaning of the yelling?" he questioned.

"Ashy Boy here, revealed himself to his mother." Gary said.

"Don't call me that." Ash muttered. "She had a right to know I was alive. I'll stand by my decision."

"I said no distractions."

"She won't be."

"She'll be in danger now."

"She won't!"

"Calm down the both of you. Now, come inside,"

Gary marched into the building. Ash grabbed Dawn's hand, who squeezed his in return, and the two walked inside.

"Professor Oak, you must be Dawn?" the man greeted.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you."

The four were now standing in an empty room.

"This is where you three will stay until it's time for you to move onto the next part of the plan." Professor Oak said, motioning to the room.

"I'll need to contact Joe and let him know you all made it."

"You won't get him, Professor." Ash said.

He stopped in the doorway and looked at Ash.

"He was killed by the ones after us."

He frowned. "I'm sorry for your loss. He was one of my oldest friends."

"What's the next part of this mission? All we were told was to head here." Gary asked.

"Well now that you three are here, I can contact someone who can help you. Until I hear back from them, you'l need to stay here."

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter. Enjoy! All rights go to the respective owners. **

That night as the night dragged on, Ash kept tossing and turning. He couldn't stay asleep. His mind was on replay of everything he had repressed from his childhood. He sat up and ran his hand along his face. He looked over and saw Dawn sleeping soundly beside him. Getting up quietly he made his way to the front door and left.

The cold, night air cleared his head some and he took a breath.

He hadn't been in Pallet Town since he was ten years old. He had ran away from home in order to learn his power. He had learned so much over the years, but he had never once returned to his hometown to see his mother. He had taken his uncle's words to heart, "Forget your life here."

Now he was about to do something he may regret. But he needed to allow her to have closure and to live a life without worrying about him. He had to make sure she was kept safe from any harm from the ones after him.

He mumbled one word and he was inside his childhood home when he opened his eyes.

Despite the late hour, a light shown in the kitchen. He sensed her in the room. She was sad, he could feel her emotion from here. Her aura was a gloomy color to match her mood.

He made his way into the kitchen and as if sensing him, she looked up right as he entered the door way. She gasped.

"Ash...?"

"Hi mom," he said, softly.

"My sweet baby boy, look at you."

She stood up and approached him.

"I always feared the worse. But you're alive. Where have you been?"

"I had to leave to help myself. It's all complicated. I can't explain it."

"Why are you here now? After all these years...why now?"

"Coincidence. I never planned to come back, but things aren't safe. I have to make sure you're kept safe."

She reached for his cheek.

"Ash, what is it? You're troubled,"

He sighed and allowed himself to be consoled by his mother for a moment. He grabbed her hand and held it.

"I have to keep you safe. I'm sorry,"

"What...?"

He muttered a few words and his eyes glowed as his aura surged.

"You saw me today and you thought I was your son. But your son died a long time ago. It was an accident, nothing you could have stopped. He loved you and he's watching over you."

He watched as his words ended, his mother's eyes glossed over with tears.

"I'm so sorry for earlier. I...You just remind me of my baby boy. I'm sorry, I should let you get home."

He numbly nodded his head and she went and sat back down at the table.

"I love you, mom. But this was the only way to keep you safe from harm." he mumbled to where she wouldn't hear.

He teleported back to the Oak lab and stood outside in the night air. He ran his hand along his face and tried to calm his nerves and emotions. He could feel tears stinging behind his eyes. He had just lied to his mother and gave her false memories. He had erased himself from her memory, basically. He would never be able to reunite with her.

"It's better this way. It's the only way."

He walked back into the lab and laid back on the floor.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, Gary woke up and looked around. He could see that it was just now beginning to become morning, so the others wouldn't be awake for a bit. He carefully got up and made his way outside and up the hill that was beside his Grandfather's lab.

A big oak tree stood atop the hill with two headstones underneath. He looked down at the stones: Derek Oak, beloved son and father. Alicia Oak, loving mother.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I was just so angry at the words...I didn't mean to lose control of my power." he said.

He formed a fireball and held it in his hand, staring at it.

"I've learned to control it now. I still have some slip ups though, if I'm not careful."

His mind drifted to the time he had burned Misty when practicing how to make water change to fire. He had lost focus for a split second and had burned her.

He shook his head breaking from that memory.

He tossed the fireball.

"I hope one day I can learn to forgive myself for what I did. Especially the pain I know I caused Gramps. I've been trying to make up for my mistakes. I found people that are like me with powers and we're a team. We lost our leader though..."

He tossed the fireball again.

"One day...I'll forgive myself. One day...I'll see you both again. I'm sorry,"

He extinguished the fireball and walked back towards the lab.

As he walked back into the lab, he stopped as his grandfather spoke.

"You need to let go of that guilt, my boy."

He looked at his grandpa, who stood in the doorway with a cup of coffee.

"I killed your son and your daughter-in-law. How do you not hate me?" Gary asked.

"You were young, just learning your power. Your parents knew you were special when you were just a baby. When you threw tantrums, the flame could be seen reflecting in your eyes. When it revealed itself as you got older, their fear caused their end. They said the wrong thing. It was an accident, my boy. You're my grandson, I'll never hate you."

Gary stared at his grandpa.

"They knew about my power? Why...Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"No one knew exactly what it meant or was. You were gifted. The first one in the family."

"I wish I had known growing up. Maybe then you would still have them here..."

"We can't change the past, Gary. We can only learn from it."

He nodded his head and went back to where his bed was.

* * *

The next morning the three woke up and found Professor Oak in the kitchen area, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, I hope you all slept well." he greeted.

"What's the plan, exactly? What's next?" Gary asked.

"You three will wait here for two more days. On the third day you will leave and head to the forest not far out of town from here."

"Who will we be meeting?" Ash questioned.

"Someone like you three. Someone who possess powers."

The three nodded their heads.

**Please R&R**


End file.
